lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Kendrick
' House Kendrick' is an extremely influential Vandal house that resides out of the central Lucernian town of Brill. In Brill House Kendrick has become known as the power brokers of the town in the way that their women have historically dominated the back room scene of the town. On the other side of the equation their men have become known for their large military forces and over half the soilders in the town are direct members of House Kendrick and another quarter are members of Sworn houses of House Kendrick. All of these facts come together to make House Kendrick the most powerful house in Brill. House Kendrick under the leadership of Hanzal Kendrick would become very close with William Lovie I. and Hanzal Kendrick became a member of the Companions of William Lovie I. leading to House Kendrick becoming one of the Dragonborn Houses. House Kendrick is one of the oldest houses in the Valley of Lucerne, and they first entered the Lucernian Valley long before the main Germanic groups were leaving Scandenavia during the Great Migration. This early headstart meant that when they arrived the lands were sparsley populated and what population did exsist was mainly Italian in nature. House Kendrick acted in much the way that House Tyrell did in south central Lucerne in that they used their Germanic heritage as a starting point to allow for the incoming Germans to find an easier time of making a home in north central Lucerne. During the Driving Tide they came to side with House Lovie and this meant that at the conclusion of the conflict they were in a postion of authority. Their control over the growing town of Brill failed when the dominating House Jestife took control, but they became a vassal house of House Jestife and they marshalled their strength silently for the moment when they could gain their dominance. This moment came during the Bloody Supper when House Jestife was nearly destroyed, but miraculousy just as House Kendrick seemed destined for dominance in Brill House Jestife retook control. Biding thier time they lost favor with House Lovie leadership in Bill Lovie after they were implicated in the rebellion, and thus they were marganalized by the time Andrew came about looking for a leadership group in Brill. History Early History House Kendrick is one of the oldest houses in the Valley of Lucerne, and they first entered the Lucernian Valley long before the main Germanic groups were leaving Scandenavia during the Great Migration. This early headstart meant that when they arrived the lands were sparsley populated and what population did exsist was mainly Italian in nature. House Kendrick acted in much the way that House Tyrell did in south central Lucerne in that they used their Germanic heritage as a starting point to allow for the incoming Germans to find an easier time of making a home in north central Lucerne. Bloody Supper Main Article : Bloody Supper This moment came during the Bloody Supper when House Jestife was nearly destroyed, but miraculousy just as House Kendrick seemed destined for dominance in Brill House Jestife retook control. Bill Lovie See Also : Bill Lovie Biding thier time they lost favor with House Lovie leadership in Bill Lovie after they were implicated in the rebellion, and thus they were marganalized by the time Andrew came about looking for a leadership group in Brill. House Swift See Also : House Swift, Brill Noteable Members Family Members *David Kendrick **Meliana Kendrick ***David Kendrick II. ***Anna Kendrick ****Emile Hirsh *****Sarah Hirsh ****(Ser) Tyson Kendrick ****Melinda Kendrick ****Cassie Kendrick Other Noteables *James Snow Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Houses in Brill Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Vandals